Lass uns Haselnüsse knacken!
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Ralf Jürgens x Johnny MacGregor Shounen-Ai Wie gesteht man seine Liebe? Warum ist man da so nervös? Und vor allem, was hilft gegen diese schrecklichen Schmetterlinge im Bauch?


Titel: Lass uns Haselnüsse knacken!

BeyBlade-Oneshot von R-chan aka Hoshisaki

Disclaimer: Beyblade und alles Zubehör gehört unserem Meister Aoki Takao und deshalb kriegt auch kein FF-Schreiber Geld für seine Stories.

Pairing: Ralf Jürgens x Johnny MacGregor

Warning: Shounen-Ai (Hey, habt ihr was anderes erwartet?!), WAFF und mein Humor

Summary: Wie gesteht man seine Liebe? Warum ist man da so nervös? Und vor allem, was hilft gegen diese schrecklichen Schmetterlinge im Bauch?

A/N: Titel durch Hamtaro-Opening inspiriert. Die Idee zur FF kam mir, als ich in der Vorweihnachtszeit selbst frustriert Haselnüsse geknackt habe. Oh, und sorry wegen der Sache mit den Vitaminen. Ich musste mich einfach darüber auslassen, weil es mich so aufregt, dass so viele in diesem Land Obst nicht freiwillig essen zu wollen scheinen! Kollegen in den Hintern tritt Bin ich die einzige Zwanzigjährige, die einen Obstteller einer Currywurst vorzieht??

Widmung: MC-Neko, meine supermegageil zeichnende Connection zur sizilianischen Mafia XD Fan-Fähnchen schwenkknuddelt das Neko Ich hoffe auf eine FanArt als Dankeschön! zwinker

BGM: Klassische Musik und der OST zu „Okane ga nai"

BeyBye!

R-chan

aka Hoshisaki

Lass uns Haselnüsse knacken!

Die Tür donnerte so heftig, dass der Staub, welcher sich auf dem Türrahmen seit dem Frühjahresgroßputz gesammelt hatte, aufwirbelte. Das Knallen hallte in den langen Korridore des Familiensitzes der MacGregors wider und verklang langsam.

In seinem Zimmer trat Johnny, der „Nesthäkchen" der alteingesessenen schottichen Familie, gegen seinen Kleiderschrank und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Das betagte Eichenholz warf dem jungen Mann einen grimmigen Blick zu und fragte sich, wann er wohl endlich aufhören würde, immer gegen Möbelstücke zu treten, wenn er aufgebracht war. Am liebsten hätte es ihm „Hey!" hinterhergerufen oder den Mittelfinger gezeigt, aber das war leider nicht machbar. Die untote Eiche seufzte und beschloss, den beinahe cholerisch wirkenden Bengel zu ignorieren.

Nach einem frustrierten Seufzer setzte sich Johnny wieder auf. „Kücken" hatten sie ihn auf der Feier genannt, seine älteren Cousins und Cousinen, und „Welpen". War das zu fassen? Wut köchelte in Johnnys Innerem. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass er zufällig einmal nun der jüngste Spross der Familie war? Ja wohl gar nichts, oder? Oh, es brodelte und glühte weiß in Johnnys Bauch.

Vom Bett aus sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es musste doch irgendetwas in seinem Zimmer geben, an dem er seine Aggressionen auslassen konnte. Irgendein verfluchtes Etwas... Er dachte zuerst daran, auf die Kissen einzuschlagen, aber das brachte seit seiner Kindheit schon nicht mehr den gewünschten Effekt. Er hatte es auch mit an die Wände schlagen versucht, doch das gab unschöne Stellen, sowohl an seinen Fäusten als auch an den Wänden. Bei einem Wutausbruch in Giancarlos Sommerhäuschen auf einer kleinen Mittelmeerinsel hatte er einmal eine Glastür mit der Wand verwechselt, und seit dem versuchte er, Wändeschlagen zu vermeiden. Eine weitere Option, die sonst ganz gut tut, konnte er auch nicht wählen. Denn es würde bedeuten, dass er an seinen streitlustigen Verwandten vorbeimüsste, wollte er hinauslaufen und sich im Wald ausbrüllen. Außerdem hatte er seine Eltern bereits genug blamiert, als er heute Abend mehr oder weniger oder doch eher sehr geräuschvoll durch den Festsaal gestürmt war. Nein, er würde auf jeden Fall den Rest des Abends auf seinem Zimmer verbringen und wollte keinen mehr von diesen Vollidioten da unten sehen.

Darum hasste er Weihnachten! Immer kamen sie dann alle zu ihnen ins Haus geströmt, gerade so als gäbe es etwas umsonst. Bloß weil sein Vater der Clanchef war, hieß das allen Ernstes, dass die Sippe sich jedes grauenvolle Jahr bei ihnen treffen musste?? Die älteren Verwandten gingen ja noch; die unterhielten sich nur immer über „guten, alten Zeiten" oder berichteten von den künstlichen Gelenken, die sie im Jahresverlauf gesammelt hatten. Aber alles Pack, welches jünger war als 40, das hatte die ganzen vermaledeiten Feiertage wirklich nichts, aber auch gar nichts besseres auf MacGregor Manor zu tun, als ihn, Johnny, aufzuziehen, schräg anzumachen, zu provozieren, zu ärgern, auszulachen oder ihm rüde Gesten zuzuwerfen. „Alle Jahre wieder", wie es so schön heißt... Wenn noch ein Unglücklicher in seiner Hörweite ein Weihnachtslied anstimmte, dann würde Blut fließen. Und zwar nicht das, welches in den Adern des Rotschopfes gerade fürchterlich kochte.

Johnny versuchte, tiefdurchzuatmen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Irgendetwas...

Er war schon kurz davor, seinen Vorsatz mit den Wänden über Board zu werfen, als sein Blick auf die Obstschale fiel, die Olivier ihm aus der Küche hatte zukommen lassen. Vitamine, bah, das war doch nur wieder so eine Erfindung der Werbung. Er stand auf und ging zu der ängstlich aussehenden Porzellanschale, die auf dem Beistelltischchen nebst des wuchtigen Schreibtisches stand. Vielleicht half ja Frustfuttern? Eigentlich war das Johnnys Meinung nach ja eher was für Mädchen und Jungs wie Olivier. Er sah auf den Inhalt hinab und zog ein Schmollgesicht. Nur Obst, gesundes, frisches Obst voller sogenannter Vitamine...

„Was haben wir denn da?", murmelte er vor sich hin und hob eine Frucht nach der anderen hoch. „Mandarinen, Orangen, Bananen? - ugh- Äpfel...Oh!"

Ralf Jürgens, welcher seiner eigenen Familienfeier nur wegen der Einladung der MacGregors entfliehen konnte, saß in einer Ecke des Ballsaales in einem Sessel und hatte die Nase in ein mitgebrachtes Buch über mittelalterliche Festungsarchitektur gesteckt. Bis vor kurzem hatte er sich noch ganz nett mit einem schottischen Fräulein unterhalten, welches nun ausgelassen mit ihrem Begleiter zu den festlichen Klänge tanzte.

Ralf lies das Buch sinken. Er überlegte. Wie oft war er jetzt schon auf dem jährlichen Weihnachtsball der MacGregors gewesen? Seit er Johnny kannte, jedes Jahr, was bedeutete, dass es sich hierbei um den tatsächlichen 8. Ball am Heiligabend handelte, auf dem er nicht zum Tanzen aufgelegt war. Der Grund war freilich jedes mal ein anderer, doch wurzelte im Kern immer bei Johnny. Selbst in Jahren, an denen der Sturkopf nicht wie ein Wirbelwind auf dem Saal fegte, fand sich Ralf nicht in der Stimmung, mit einem der zahlreichen, anwesenden Fräulein zu tanzen. Er konnte tanzen, keine Frage, das gehörte sich schließlich für jemanden wie ihn. Nur leider fehlte es einfach am richtigen Tanzpartner. Am Anfang war es seine Schüchternheit, die wohl abschreckend gewirkt haben musste, aber seit geraumer Zeit wollte der Teamcaptain gar nicht mehr mit nur irgendeinem Fräulein tanzen. Sondern mit...

Johnny grinste und rieb sich die Hände. Also eine kleine Schüssel mit Haselnüssen stecke da unter den kleinen dunkelgelben, beblätterten Kügelchen, welche jeder als Physalis benennen konnte, doch er konnte sich diesen scheußlichen Namen nie merken, so oft ihn sein französischer Freund auch dran erinnerte. Haselnüsse also, aha. Damit ließ sich doch was machen. Sogar ein Nussknacker war dabei. So ein ganz simpler aus Metall.

Dran ließe sich die Wut doch prima abreagieren! Johnny nahm den Knacker und auch die Schüssel mit den Nüssen und verdrückte sich damit auf die Fensterbank.

Sie war gepolstert, fast wie ein Sofa, an dem ein Fenster aufragte, und hatte Kissen, die man sich nach Belieben hinter den Rücken stopfen konnte, um es sich bequem zu machen. Johnny schob einen Vorhang beiseite und machte es sich gemütlich. Im Schneidersitz und in die Kissen gelehnt, platzierte er die Haselnüsse auf seinem Schoß und begann, eine nach der anderen zu knacken. Knacken, puhlen, drauf herumkauen. Knacken, puhlen, drauf herumkauen. Knacken, puhlen und so weiter.

Sein Fassung bewahrend stand Ralf auf und verstaute das Baukunstbüchlein in der Innentasche seines Sakkos, in der andere ihre Flachmänner unterbrachten. Hinter den anderen Gästen entlang schlich er sich und bahnte sich den Weg aus dem Saal hinaus. Er hatte Giancarlo im Vorbeigehen gesehen, der die Arme schon wieder voller Schönheiten hatte und sich mit ihnen amüsierte. Warum war das Leben auch so unfair? Ralf frage sich, ob es sehr seltsam aussehen würde, säße er mit drei hübschen Mädchen in jedem Arm auf einer großen, weichen Couch. Das gedankliche Bild verscheuchte er sofort, bevor noch jemand etwas merken konnte.

Er schritt den Korridor entlang, der vom Saal wegführte. Er war nicht so sehr beleuchtet wie der kronleuchterhellte Festsaal, aber das tat Ralfs Augen ganz gut. Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken auf Augenhöhe und strafte danach sein Sakko.

Über seine Einstellung zu Bällen grübelnd, begab er sich in Richtung Johnnys Zimmers. Falls dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte, konnte er vielleicht mit ihm reden. Eine Sache gab es da nämlich, die dem Dänen einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Eine Sache, die, sollte sie jemals den Kreis seiner Teamkollegen verlassen, für einen mittelgroßen Skandal und genug Stoff für alle Klatschblätter Europas ergäbe. Nicht auszudenken...

Folgendes, auf Tatsachen beruhendes Szenario spielte sich von Neuem und unerwünscht wie immer vor Ralfs innerem Auge ab:

Seine Teamkollegen und er saßen bei einem oder zwei Gläsern Rotwein im Kaminzimmer eines Landhauses in der Provence, welches den Namen Bollinger am Klingelschildchen trug, bei ausgelassener und gemütlicher Stimmung. Im Hintergrund spielten Oliviers Klassik-CDs im CD-Wechsler und mischten die Sätze der verschiedenen Sinfonien wie ein Skatspieler die Karten. Was kümmerte es einen von ihnen. Johnny hatte bis eben noch gegen Ralf im Schach verloren, und Giancarlo und ihr Gastgeber hatten auf der Couch die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, um „wichtige Gespräche zu führen", deren Inhalt – laut dem Italiener – vorerst nicht für Ohren anderer bestimmt war. Als Ralf Johnny erneut Schachmatt gesetzt und Johnny sich deshalb schmollend in den Sessel zurückgelehnt und kindisch die Arme verschränkt hatte, stand Olivier auf und änderte die Musik. Es blieb zwar weiterhin klassische, aber solche, zu der man tanzen konnte, wenn man wusste wie. Ralf beobachtete den Schotten, der mit einem Blick gemischter Gefühle zusah, wie ihre Freunde anfingen, 1-2-3 Walzer zu tanzen. Ganz langsam hob sich eine der flammendroten Augenbrauen über die andere und verschwand fast unter dem violetten Stirnband. „Ralf!", rief der Hobbykoch aus den Armen des Blonden, „Du solltest Johnny auch zum Tanz auffordern! Beim Wiener Walzer kann er seine angestaute Frustration auslassen!" Noch bevor Ralf bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln konnte, hatte Johnny auch schon einen entsetzen Ausdruck auf seinem plötzlich blassen Gesicht.

Im Endeffekt jedoch hatten es die Freunde geschafft, Johnny in Ralfs Arme zu reden und die beiden Tanzpaare hatten viel Spaß gehabt, bis weit nach Mitternacht.

Den Kopf voller Erinnerung und mit ihnen verbundenen Gedanken schlenderte Ralf durch die langen kühlen Flure.

Nachdem Johnny die halbe Schüssel Nüsse geknackt hatte, machte er eine Pause. Er stellte Schüssel und Nussknacker vor seine Füße auf die Bank, strich ein paar Krümel von seinem Kilt und ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster fallen. Der Park erstreckte sich unter ihm. Düster mutete er an und das fahle Mondlicht ließ den Schnee auf den Baumwipfeln seltsam leuchten. Johnnys Stirn lehnte am Fenster und sein Atem beschlug das Glas. Irgendwie war es schon blöd, dass er jedes Weihnachten schmollend in seiner Stube verbrachte, aber was sollte er denn machen. Er mochte seine Verwandtschaft einfach nicht. Deshalb hatte er ja immer Ralf eingeladen. Damit er Gesellschaft hatte, die ihn wenigstens nicht Nesthäkchen schimpfte, denn das des Teams war ja Olivier. Wie er jetzt so allein, an die kalte Scheibe gelehnt, dasaß, vermisste er Ralfs beruhigende Worte, die sanfte Stimme, die sie sprach und die warme große Hand, die sich meistens dabei auf seine Schulter legte oder über seinen Arm streichelte. Er stellte sich vor, wie Ralf mit einer seiner zickigen Cousinen tanzte, aus Höflichkeit versteht sich, und dabei viel ihm auf, selbst wenn Ralf so etwas aus Höflichkeit täte, selbst dann fühlte er dabei etwas, das sich ähnlich anfühlte, wie früher, wenn er schon ins Bettchen gehen musste und seine Geschwister noch aufbleiben durften; aber nur so ähnlich! Schließlich empfand er doch keinen Neid oder Eifersucht, der Unterschied war Johnny fremd und interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Jedenfalls fühlte er das bestimmt nicht!

Johnny setzte sich plötzlich auf, seinen Augen geweitet. Hielte er den Nussknacker noch in der Hand, hätte er ihn jetzt wegen seines Schocks fallen lassen. Was wenn er doch eifersüchtig wäre, sähe er Ralf mit einer Frau tanzen? Nur theoretisch, was würde das denn schon bedeuten? Genau, was war da schon groß dran, wenn er eifersüchtig werden würde, wenn er sich in Momenten des Alleinseins seinen Freund zur Seite wünschte, wenn er sich wünschte, Ralf starke Arme würden ihn festhalten, wie an jenem Abend in Oliviers Landhaus? Johnny zog die Beine an, lehnte sich zurück und sah wieder in die Nacht hinaus. Ja... Was wäre schon ... dabei?

Ralf stand nun schon geschlagene fünf Minuten vor Johnnys Zimmertür, an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, grimmig auf die geschnitzen Verzierungen starrend. Sein Blick war abwesend, seine Gedanken trieben sich in einer Phantasiewelt umher, die Ralf selbst zu tiefst schockiert hatte, als er sie das erste Mal betreten hatte. Er schrieb die Erschaffung dieser Wunschwelt eindeutig der Rotwein-Walzer-Mischung im Bollingerschen Landhaus zu. Nach dem Tanzabend nämlich, als Ralf im Bett gelegen und nicht hatte schlafen können, war es zum ersten Mal geschehen. Ralf schloss die Augen und stellte sich Johnny schlafend vor, ganz so, wie er damals im Nebenzimmer im Bett gelegen haben musste.

Seine Vorstellungskraft hatte ihm damals folgende, wie sich später herausstellen sollte noch harmlose Szene eingebracht:

Johnny schlief ruhig in Kissen und Decke gekuschelt und Ralf betrat das Zimmer. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er sich zum Bett und setzte sich auf dessen Rand. Sich über Johnny beugend, hob er die linke Hand – die rechte stütze ihn – und streichelte damit über das im Schlaf süß und entspannt wirkende Gesicht des Schotten. Von der Liebkosung geweckt, schlug Johnny langsam die Augen auf. „Ralf? Was...?" Ralf zog die Hand fort. Schlaftrunken blinzelte Johnny, rückte ihm Bett rüber und schlug die Decke zurück. „Schlüpf mit rein, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, Großer!", murmelte Johnny und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein wildes Haar. Ralf nahm das Angebot liebend gern an. Erst einmal unter der Decke, drehte er sich zu Johnny um, streichelte sanft dessen Arm hinab. Seine Hand packte die des anderen, zog sie zärtlich empor und bekam einen schüchternen Kuss aufgedrückt. Johnny, schon wieder halb im Traumland, murrte etwas, das wohl „Schwuchtelchen" heißen sollte und schlief dann ganz ein. Ralf hielt eine Weile die kleinere, warme Hand in seiner und schlummerte dann auch ein.

Oh, ja, die Erinnerung an seine erste Johnny-Phantasie ließ ihn auch an etwas anderes denken, nämlich an die Tatsache, dass Johnny ein gewisses Moralproblem mit Homosexuellen hatte.

Als eines Tages Olivier und Giancarlo nach einer Trainingseinheit zusammen aus den Duschräumen gekommen waren, hatte Johnny eine abfällige Bemerkung in seiner Muttersprache fallen lassen. Anderseits, so argumentierte das Cartoon-Engelchen auf seiner rechten Schulter, hatte er ja nach den Startschwierigkeiten doch auch mit ihm getanzt, oder?

Ralf schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn dann leise seufzend hängen. Er vermutete, Johnny hatte seine Wut mal wieder an einer Wand ausgelassen und saß jetzt schmollend auf dem Bett, weil ihm die Knöchel in den Fingern wehtaten. Er könnte reingehen, ihm die wunden Hände streicheln und küssen und ihm dann gestehen, dass er feuchte Träume von ihnen beiden hatte.

Ralf biss ich auf die Unterlippe und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt! Er tat es ja schon wieder! Das musste endlich aufhören!

Jetzt oder nie! Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, und davon hatte er ... eigentlich, also normalerweise, theoretisch, ... ziemlich viel, und klopfte zweimal kräftig an die Tür.

Johnny setzte sich überrascht auf, sah von der Fensterbank aus zur Zimmertür. Wer war das denn jetzt? Sein Vater, um ihm mal wieder eine Predigt über Selbstdisziplin und Fassung zu halten? Schmollend schnaubend, schwang er die Beine von der Bank und rief, noch immer angesäuert: „Ja? Herein?"

Doch wie war er überrascht, Ralfs besorgtes Gesicht zu sehen, das zwischen Tür und Rahmen zum Vorschein kam.

„Darf ich eintreten oder könnte ich es bereuen?"

„Falls du damit meinst, ob ich auf die Baggage da unten noch wütend bin, ja, bin ich... Aber komm rein..." Johnny packte die Füße wieder auf die Fensterbank. „Der Groll geht ja nicht gegen dich..."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Ralf, der näher kam und das Genuschel nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Er nahm sich auf dem Weg am Schreibtisch vorbei den Stuhl mit und gesellte sich zu seinem Gastgeber ans Fenster.

„Haselnuss?", fragte der Rotschopf und hob anbietend die Schüssel etwas hoch. Er bemerkte, wie Ralf die leeren Schalen musterte. „Nicht, dass du jetzt denkst, ich mach Frustfuttern...Ich hab nur..." Ja, was? Seine Wut an kleinen, unschuldigen Haselnüsschen aufgelassen, die nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren? Schien so.

„Sehr gern", entgegnete Ralf zu seiner Verwunderung sanft und lächelte ein winziges Lächeln.

Johnny starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Nuss zwischen die Schenkel des Knackers.

Nach 3 weiteren Nüsse und jähem Schweigen, musste jetzt endlich einmal ein Satz her. Doch keiner der beiden wusste so richtig, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich überwand Johnny die peinliche Stille.

„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht unten und tanzt mit irgendeiner meiner Cousinen? Die sind doch sicherlich alle wieder total scharf auf dich?" Johnny sah Ralf mit spöttisch gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Nein", antwortete Ralf, „Ich glaube, die meisten jungen Damen haben dieses Jahr den neuen Gatten deiner Großtante zum Favoriten..."

„Tja, Tantchen Sophie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für junge, hübsche Männer... Obwohl es vielleicht nicht gerade das Musterbeispiel für eine normale Beziehung ist, oder?" Ralf zuckte zusammen. War das möglicherweise sein Stichwort? Sollte er jetzt mit der Wahrheit rausrücken?

„Dieser Altersunterschied ist wirklich schon fast eine Frechheit!"

Ralf atmete tief ein.

„Warum machst du schon wieder diese Beruhigungstechniken? Ralf, die bringen eh nix! Kannst es gleich sein lassen!"

„Nun ja... Das ist wohl bei jeden anders." Ralf nahm nervös den Nussknacker zur Hand und zog die Schüssel näher. Tief drin wusste er auch, dass die Atemübungen nicht viel nutzten, aber man konnte immer noch auf Placeboeffekte hoffen. Nach zwei Nüssen, eine für Johnny und eine für sich, raufte Ralf sich innerlich zusammen und fragte: „Sag mal, Johnny, ... meinst du, wir könnten über ein ernstes Thema reden?"

Dieser zeigte die zu erwartende Reaktion. „Pah, solange es nicht um Idioten da unten geht, ist mir alles recht!", fauchte er und drehte sich zum Fenster um.

Ralf verkniff sich eine Bemerkung über Etikette und fuhr fort:

„... Du sagtest gerade, 'Musterbeispiel für eine normale Beziehung'-"

„Ich sagte, gerade, 'solang es nicht um die Idioten da unten geht'!", unterbrach Johnny grummelnd.

„Wenn du mich bitte ausreden ließest, Johnny", sagte Ralf fest, wofür er sich einen gelangweilten und sauren Blick gefallen lassen musste.

„Also, das wäre, worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte..." Ralf wusste einfach nicht, wie er zum Punkt kommen sollte. Johnny dafür schien jetzt ganz Ohr zu sein.

„Wenn du Giancarlos Don-Juan-Einstellung meinst, an die hab ich mich schon gewöhnt. Ist doch sein Problem, wenn er die Weiber nicht von sich fernhalten kann." Johnny zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern.

„Nein, ich will nicht über Giancarlo lästern, sondern über uns beide reden."

Johnnys Augen ploppten beinahe aus ihren Höhlen.

„Was?" Er musste erstmal schlucken, denn plötzlich war sein Hals ganz trocken. „Was gibt es denn über uns zu reden? Wenn du wieder einen Vortrag über Benimmregeln halten willst, hör ich nicht zu." Johnnys Blick durchbohrte Ralf und ließ ihn verzeifeln.

„Nein, diesmal halte ich keinen Vortrag. Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht auf mich hörst." Ein erneutes Tiefdurchatmen folgte.

„Was denn dann? Muss dich ja schrecklich bedrücken, wenn du so schnaufst."

„Ich schnaufe nicht, Johnny!"

„Wie auch immer... Wenn du eine meiner Cousinen heiraten willst, musst du Vater fragen und nicht mich."

„Ach Johnny!" Ralf war fertig mit den Nerven, wie sollte er es dem Sturkopf voller Vorurteile nur verklickern? „Ich will keine deiner Cousinen, ich will dich!", platze es ungewöhnlich unkontrolliert aus ihm heraus.

Johnny musste erstmal blinzeln und brauchte einige Momente, bis er das so halbwegs verstanden hatte.

„Ich fürchte, ich versteh nicht ganz..."

„Johnny, ich..." Ralf seufzte frustriert, sah in die Nacht hinaus und sah Johnny dann ins Gesicht. Das gehörte sich schließlich, wenn man jemandem seine Liebe gestand. „Johnny, was ich sagen will, ist, dass... Johnny" Er legte sanft seine Hand an des Schotten Wange. „Johnny, ich liebe dich."

Johnny hatte zuerst dumm geglotzt, ihn angestarrt und war dann mit einem gewaltigen Satz vom Sims gesprungen.

„Wie viel hast du heute Abend schon getrunken, Ralf?", keuchte Johnny schockiert, schüttelte den Kopf, so als wolle er diese Worte von seinem langjährigen Freund aus Ohren und Gedächtnis herausschleudern.

„Nur ein Glas Rotwein, und auch das nur aus Höflichkeit", erklärte Ralf trocken.

„Dann hast du zu viel Zeit mit Olivier verbracht, dem Kuppler!"

„Ich habe unseren gemeinsamen Freund", er betonte die Worte, um den Hitzkopf daran zu erinnern, über wen er so abfällig sprach, „Olivier, genau wie du, dass letzte Mal auf unserem Ausflug in sein Landhaus gesehen."

„Pah, das ist es also?"

„Johnny...?"

Ralf streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, aber dieser schlug sie weg, trat noch einen Schritt weiter in das dunkle Zimmer zurück.

„Das ist echt ein schlechter Scherz, Ralf. Dann halt doch lieber Vorträge, ja? Oder erzähl von deiner Familiengeschichte, obwohl ich die seit Jahren genauso auswendig kann wie du! Nur, lass die schwule Scheiße, ja? Bitte?"

Fast flehend klangen die letzten Worte, als Johnny fassungslos auf sein Bett sank.

Ralf nahm seinen Mut zusammen, stand langsam vom Stuhl bei der Fensterbank auf und schritt ganz vorsichtig auf seinen Freund zu, der zitternd auf dem Bett saß.

„Wie kommst du auf so was, Ralf? Hat Olivier dir das eingetrichtert? Hat er dir vorgeschwärmt, wie toll es wäre, von starken Armen gehalten zu werden? Was das für ein herrliches Gefühl sei, wenn man sich um breite Schultern schlingen kann? Was hat dir Olivier erzählt, huh?"

Ralf kniete vor Johnny nieder, traute sich aber nicht, seine Hände zu nehmen.

„Olivier hat mit meinen Gefühlen für dich rein gar nichts zu tun. Ich komme darauf, nicht weil Olivier irgendetwas erzählt hat, sondern weil ich gemerkt habe, schon bevor wir wussten, dass Olivier männliche Gesellschaft bevorzugt, wie mein Herz schneller schlägt, wenn du neben mit stehst oder mich anlächelst. Weil ich bemerke, wie mir warm wird, wenn du schmollend auf der anderen Seite vom Schachbrett sitzt und dabei diesen unglaublich liebenswerten Ausdruck auf deinem hübschen Gesicht hast. Weil ich weiß, wie sehr es mir gefällt, dich in meiner Nähe zu wissen. Weil ich es als Herausforderung empfinde, dein hitziges Gemüt zu kühlen und deine Geduld mit Vorträgen zu erproben. Weil ich die Art liebe, wie dieses Feuer in deinen Augen lodert, wenn wir bladen. Weil ich den Duft deiner Haare liebe, wild und gleichzeitig geheimnisvoll und jung. Weil du mein Symbol für Unabhängigkeit und Freiheit bist, seit ich dich damals durch die Brandung habe reiten sehen... Und Olivier hat mir tatsächlich nichts erzählt, was sollte er auch zu erzählen haben?"

Ralfs letzte Worte kamen nur schwach über seine Lippen und seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn an Johnnys Knie.

„Als ich durch die Brandung geritten bin?", wiederholte der Rotschopf leise.

„Ja; damals, als ich dich zum ersten Mal in diesem alten Anwesen an der Küste besucht habe, als wir beide noch jünger waren."

„Da waren wir ja noch Kinder! Da war ich erst zehn oder elf Jahre alt!"

„Was wundert dich so sehr dran?" Ralf lehnte immer noch gegen die Knie, weshalb Johnny das erinnerungsvolle Lächeln nicht sehen konnte. „Wenn ich meine Augen schließe und mich konzentriere, kann ich das Rauschen der Brandung hören und wie du gelacht hast, als du auf Eintausend-Tornados durch die Wellen galoppiert bist, dass das Wasser meterweit spritzte und sich die Sonnenstrahlen daran brachen..."

„Ja, Eintausend-Tornados liebte das... aber daran kannst du dich echt noch erinnern? Wow..." Kurze Stille, in der sich keiner zu bewegen traute. „Ralf?"

„Hm?", machte Ralf nur und sah zu Johnny auf, das Kinn auf dessen Knie gestützt.

„Olivier hat echt nix erzählt?"

„Was soll er denn erzählt haben? Ich weiß von nichts und du weißt ganz genau, dass Olivier kein Tratschweib ist, das alles brühwarm weiterplaudert."

„Naja, ich..." Johnny blickte Ralf sichtlich nervös an. „Jetzt steh doch auf, um Gotteswillen!" Er nahm Ralfs Hände, die auf der Bettkante ruhten und zog kräftig an ihnen. Ralf stand auf und setzte sich neben Johnny.

Johnny seufzte und puhlte verlegen an der Haut neben seinem Daumennagel herum.

„Ich hab Olivier gebeten, auf keinen Fall mit dir oder sonst wem drüber zu reden. Weißt du, wenn meine Familie wüsste, dass... Ralf, es ist einfach so, dass man in meiner Verwandtschaft nicht überlebt, wenn man anders ist."

„Johnny, was hast du?", fragte Ralf besorgt und beugte sich etwas vor, um sein Gesicht besser erkennen zu können. Er schien Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich hab mit Olivier darüber geredet, wie das ist, wenn man ... wenn man ... schwul ist. Ja, bevor du fragst, deinetwegen hab ich... Ich wusste nicht, wen ich sonst hätte fragen können. Ich hatte zu viel Angst!" Johnny schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und schluchzte. „Ich hatte so viel Angst, dass du mich hassen würdest, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte! Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du genau falsch gepolt bist wie ich?! Ich hatte Angst, dass du es Vater sagen könntest und dann... Oh Ralf..."

Ralf tat das Herz weh. War das denn die Möglichkeit? Hatten sie wirklich blind aneinander vorbei ...? Zärtlich nahm er den leise weinenden jüngeren in den Arm und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her.

„Schhh...Johnny...Schhh Beruhig dich, Hitzkopf... Du bist nicht falsch gepolt. Das hat was mit den Genen zu tun, habe ich gelesen. Da kannst du genauso wenig für wie für deine Augenfarbe, zum Beispiel. Das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen..."

„Doch!", kam es gedämpft durch die Kleidung aus Ralfs Armen.

„Nein, wieso auch?"

„Weil ich... wir! Weil wir die ganze Zeit umsonst gelitten haben, oder?!" Johnny sah auf und wäre fast explodiert, als Ralf den Kopf schüttelte. „Was?"

Ralf legte Johnny einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sei doch nicht so. Ende gut, alles gut, oder? Außerdem sagst du doch immer, was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen stärker?"

„Das gilt aber nicht für verdammte Gefühlsangelegenheiten!"

„Du kannst so lange Wörter bilden?", fragte Ralf schelmisch lächelnd und bohrte seinen Finger in Johnnys Wange, bevor er sich hinabbeugte und die Tränen von seinem Gesicht küsste.

„Ralf..." Johnny klammerte sich an ihn. Beruhigend streichelte er über das rote, wilde Haar und hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst.

„Vielleicht sollten wir morgen weiterreden, wenn du dich besser fühlst?"

Johnny schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht schon... So ein ganzes Weichei bin ich ja auch nicht."

„Nur ein halbes dann?"

„Ralf!", fauchte Johnny. Ralf schmunzelte.

„Ich liebe dein Temperament!" Freudig drückte er den kleineren an sich. Fest an sich, mit der Absicht, ihn nie wieder los zu lassen.

Nach vielen Minuten glücklichen, kuscheligen Schweigens, fragte Johnny: „So wie ich dich kenne, möchtest du doch bestimmt tanzen, wenn du auf einem Ball bist?"

Verwundert sah Ralf in die glänzenden Augen seines Geliebten. „Ich dachte, du kannst es nicht ausstehen?"

„... Naja, für dich... Irgendwofür müssen die vielen Tanzunterrichtsstunden, die Mutter mir aufgezwungen hatte, ja gut sein..."

„Ich möchte dich nicht zwingen", versetzte Ralf und liebkoste Johnnys Wange.

„Ich hoffe nur, ich trete dir nicht auf die Füße! Die schönen Schuhe!", lachte Johnny und löste sich aus der warmen, wohltuenden Umarmung.

„Ich mach mich mal schnell frisch, ja?", grinste Johnny schief, deutete dabei auf seine geröteten Augen. Ralf nickte nur.

Gegen halb drei erklären die Musiker den letzten, langsamen Walzer.

„Och schon?"

„Schmoll nicht, Johnny. Sie spielen schon seit dem Tee."

„Immer wenn's grad so toll is'..."

„Wenn es am schönsten ist, soll man schließlich gehen, oder?"

„Wo hast du nur immer diese Sprüche her, Gott verdammt...", grummelte Johnny.

„Aus einem kleinen Sprichwörterbuch, dass ich fast immer in der Innentasche meines Jacketts habe."

„Verarsch mich nicht, Ralf!"

„Tu ich gar nicht..."

Sie tanzten bis die letzten, leisen Töne verklangen. Sie waren so gut wie alleine im Ballsaal, ein paar frisch verlobte Pärchen ausgenommen.

Ralf führte Johnny auf die Terrasse hinaus, wo es unbemerkt von den Tänzern angefangen hatte zu schneien.

„Schade, und ich wollte mich mit dir auf die Stufen zum Park setzen und dich verführen..."

„Ralf!" Johnny starrte ihn an, als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er vor Verlegenheit rot anlaufen oder vor Schreck erblassen sollte.

Ralf sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Wer weiß?"

Er zog Johnny an sich, als er an der Brüstung der Treppe lehnte, damit sich ihre Körperwärme nicht zu schnell verflüchtigte. Liebevoll fuhren seine Finger über Johnnys Haar und Gesicht.

„Wie lange muss ich jetzt eigentlich noch auf meinen Kuss warten?"

Ralf schmunzelte überrascht. „Du bist immer so ungeduldig; das ist nicht zu fassen!", flüsterte er, als er Johnny zu sich hoch zog. „Ich liebe dich, Johnny!"

Ihr Lippen trafen sich schüchtern, als die Schneeflöckchen auf ihren glühenden Wangen schmolzen.

OWARI


End file.
